channeltstfandomcom-20200214-history
Some Engines Do Stuff
Some Engines Do Stuff is a TST 2013 series, featuring complete redubs of episodes of Thomas & Friends ''from Season 8 onwards. Jon and Charlie wrote and voiced the series. Disclaimers The dangers involved with ''SEDS ''included being taken down by HiT Entertainment. However, this problem has been surpassed as no audio is used from the original episodes, leaving only mirrored footage. TST take no credit for the footage and respect its rightful owners, and HiT cannot attack such use without also eliminating other footage or still frame use. The credits at the end of each episode also directly acknowledge the original crew that worked on the show, as well as the crew in adapting it for TST. Also, the profane nature of dialogue mixed with the children's show visuals means each episode features a warning to viewers about the content. This is the first case of this for TST, although WIIB features similarly offensive content but did not feature warnings because of its improvised nature. Trailers and Teasers On June 5th 2012, the trailer for ''SEDS ''was made public on Channel TST, making use of Jon's TRAINZ content. The trailer portrayed a scenario in ''The Railway Series ''where Percy hears about ''SEDS ''from Donald and Douglas, and rushes into the works to tell the other engines. Due to its aim at a larger community, the trailer gained rapid popularity in comparison to previous Channel TST releases, and after a month of publicity reached in excess of 550 views, making it - at that point - the fourth highest viewed TST video, and the most viewed outside of TST Robot Wars. Throughout the following months, the trailer remained one of the highest viewed TST videos, continuing to receive attention. Interestingly, Jon and Charlie's roles are swapped in the trailer: Jon voiced Percy, while Charlie voiced Henry and Toby - in the first series, this is the opposite way around. In October 2013, a ''What's Really Happening ''was released to both keep former viewers updated and bring in potential new viewers for ''Some Engines Do Stuff. This video receives the credit of featuring the first instance of 'bleeped' censorship on Channel TST, used in a similar way to the Spoilers Harmonica of WIIB. During the WRH, Jon and Charlie discuss the possibility of a second SEDS ''trailer closer to the time of release. In early 2014, these had evolved into the concept of 'Meet...' videos, which would introduce the characters to the audience. Nothing came of these trailers, and very little would be said of ''SEDS ''outside of forum threads and other conversation areas. In January 2015, a clip from the first episode, ''Alteration and Rehabilitation, was previewed in an episode of What's Really Happening. Concept *''List of Some Engines Do Stuff characters '' *''List of Some Engines Do Stuff locations'' Series Articles */Series 1/ Trivia and Interesting Stuff *''Some Engines Do Stuff will be the first fully-scripted series to appear on Channel TST. The trailer is the second scripted video to appear on the channel after ''WRH - Le Premier Video, although this would not be considered a TST video. Category:Channel TST Series Category:Explicit Category:Some Engines Do Stuff Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015